Sin saberlo, estaba completamente enamorada de ti
by Briel Black
Summary: Acaso era que... ¿Yo también estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga?


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sin saberlo, estaba completamente enamorada de ti.**

Una lluvia torrencial arrasaba esa noche la aldea de la hoja, una lluvia que en ese momento no me importaba en lo absoluto. Por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconozco, me dirigía a su casa, sin importarme la lluvia o el frío. La había visto deprimida esa tarde y quería saber que era lo que le ocurría; después de todo, era, entonces, mi mejor amiga. Minutos después me encontraba frente al pequeño apartamento, donde creí encontrarla, más no fue así; espere unos instantes a que me abriera, pero no lo hizo. Por un momento creí que no quería verme. El ímpetu me dominó y derrumbé la puerta de un momento a otro, entré y no encontré más que una casa vacía, sin una sola alma adentro. Salí corriendo, dejando tras de mí una puerta abierta de par en par, eso no me importaba en aquel momento, quería hablar con ella, ahora más que nunca desde el momento en que la conocí; si me preguntaran: ¿Por qué razón? no podría responder ya que hasta ahora no lo sé. Fui a los campos de entrenamiento que ella frecuentaba y no la encontré, ni siquiera en ese momento me interesaba un poco la lluvia que se perdía en los charcos que ya había en el piso; ya no quería, ahora necesitaba verle, mucho más que antes. Algo en mi cabeza me recordó aquel lugar, la entrada a Konoha, era un lugar que a ella le gustaba más que ningún otro, le parecía pacifico, en cambio para mí era un lugar muy peligroso, podían llegar todo tipo de enemigos; pero ni siquiera con eso podía negar que en muchas ocasiones podía ser el mas adecuado para pensar, o para lamentarte de algo, era un lugar pacifico casi la mayor parte del tiempo; sin duda, ella estaba ahí. Corrí hacía la entrada, cada vez aceleraba más, tenia deseos de verle. Llegué unos cuantos minutos más tarde, casi nada de tiempo.

—Que... ¿Qué haces aquí?— Me pregunto secando sus ojos, ya que gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, se había volteado para que no la viera. Su voz se escuchaba cortada, parecía ser que llevaba bajo la lluvia un buen rato.

—Creo que eso tengo que preguntarlo yo— Me acerqué a ella, seguía aún sin poder verle la cara. Me senté a su lado.

—Nada importante, pensaba— Me miró por primera vez en la noche; sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su frente, característico en ella, siempre le pasaba cuando lloraba en exceso, no había manera de que no me diera cuenta que no había parado de llorar por un buen tiempo ¿Por qué lloraba? Esa no era la Ino que yo conocía, la que siempre tenía una sonrisa para alegrarte el día, y algo que te animaba estuvieras como estuvieras, esa no era la Ino de siempre, no la que lloraba sin parar y se ahoga en sus penas.

— ¿En qué?— Pregunté instintivamente.

—Cosas... cosas que suelen ocurrir y que terminan por machacarte el corazón— Otra lágrima resbaló por su rostro perdiéndose entre la lluvia que le mojaba la cara, se veía tan triste.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

—No estoy llorando

—No se a quién intentas engañar, pero conmigo no vas a poder. ¿Por qué lloras?

—U... una tontería, no es nada importante, vete o te vas a resfriar.

—Tú llevas más tiempo que yo en la lluvia, dudo mucho que la resfriada sea yo ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre?

—Estuviste con Sasuke hoy, desde que volvió han pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es la verdad ¿O no?

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, he pasado mucho tiempo con él al igual que con Naruto.

— ¿No me has entendido?—

— ¿Qué cosa tendría que entender?— Estaba confundida, no se me pasaba nada lógico por la cabeza ¿Qué le ocurría? Desde unos días antes la había notado rara, algo tenía pero... ¿Qué? Los nervios que estaba sintiendo ella eran casi palpables. Le temblaba un poco el labio inferior, podía ser por el frío o por los nervios ¿Qué la tenía tan preocupada? desde que la conozco hemos sido amigas, con algo de rivalidades, cabe mencionar, pero amigas quisiera o no, la conocía muy bien, habíamos tenido miles de charlas y nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, tan preocupada.

—Es... no, no sé cómo decírtelo.

—Sólo dilo, sea lo que sea no me molestaré.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, no me enojaría contigo por lo que me dijeras.

—Pero te conozco, te enojarás.

—Dejemos de discutir, ni siquiera sé qué cosa es. Dímelo.

—Yo... es que... bueno... verás…

— ¿Qué es, Ino? ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Estoy celosa!

— ¡¿Eh?

— ¡Ya no quiero que estés tanto tiempo con Sasuke! ¡Me mata de los celos!

—Ino... creí que habías superado tu obsesión con Sasuke desde hace mucho, pensé que ya no te gustaba, pero yo no tengo nada con él. Aún si fuera así, sabes que te lo diría y ...

—Sigues sin entenderme, no es por Sasuke, Sakura.

— ¡¿Por Naruto?

— ¡No! ¡Por él tampoco! ¿Necesito explicártelo con manzanas?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dices que tú... yo...?

—Si…— Mencionó con sorna y con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Se acercó a mi tanto que podía sentir su frio aliento chocando con mi rostro.; yo estaba petrificada ¿Cómo era posible que mi mejor amiga estuviera enamorada de mí? eso era lo más extraño que me había ocurrido en toda mi vida, no sabía que responderle, sentía su rostro tan cerca del mío que estaba sin poder mover mi cuerpo un solo centímetro, sonrió una vez más para luego devorar mis labios sin siquiera preguntármelo, no sabía que pensar, una sensación indescriptible y completamente nueva recorría mi cuerpo, un sinfín de emociones se mezclaban en mi interior, mientras su labios se movían sobre de los míos; yo sentía que iba a explotar de la confusión. Se sentía extraño y distinto a todo lo que había vivido, pero por alguna razón, era una sensación placentera y dulce; me dejé llevar por ese momento de tanto estrés que en nada me estaba apoyando. Instintivamente rodee su cuello con mis brazos y seguí los movimientos de sus labios. La separé de mí, tras pasar unos segundos, era algo raro hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero por alguna razón no quería parar; ella volvió a tomar la iniciativa y sin decir una sola palabra tomó de nuevo mis labios como si hubieran sido de su propiedad desde el primer momento. Era algo nuevo pero que no me desagradaba ¿Qué ocurría?...

Era que... ¿Yo también estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga?


End file.
